Handguns on 24
This is a list of Handguns featured on ''24. Beretta series One of the many side-arms used in 24. It has been used by CTU operatives, law enforcement personnel, and a few select terrorists. Day 1 The Beretta M92F was used by LAPD officers during Day 1. Members of Ira Gaines' domestic terrorist group each used a Beretta M9, including Gaines himself. Eli Stram was a flinch away from executing Kim and Teri Bauer with a Beretta M9 When Jack rescues Teri and Kim, he takes a Beretta from Teri who she had recently killed and acquired the weapon from Eli Stram. Jack puts the M92FS to good use in providing cover fire for his family at the end of the episode, shooting it and a Glock 19 (which he had stolen from the Secret Service) simutaniously. Day 2 During Day 2, the Beretta was again used by LAPD officers. The Beretta M92FS was the first weapon held and fired by Jack Bauer in Day 2. He presented a would-be hidden Beretta during the interrogation of Marshall Gorin, shooting him through the heart. He then requests a hacksaw... Hours later, Jack collects another Beretta, only this time it is a Beretta M92FS Inox (chromed steel). Once breaking from his undercover assignment, Jack then uses the weapon to kill its owner, Eddie (Wald's crew). Eddie was shot several times in the face and head through the windshield of his car. Jack Bauer progressed onward after the ring-leader Joseph Wald, and threatened him with the same Beretta M9. Mid-season, Tony Almeida has an Inox Beretta. The Inox Beretta Jack Bauer stole from Tony Almeida at CTU during his escape with Kate Warner, was handed to Yusuf Auda. Auda is seen with this gun during the following shootouts before his death. Prior the same midnight-shootouts involving the 'seventh man' (Jonathan Wallace), Jack Bauer can be seen gearing up from the rear of the CTU vehicle. he takes an unseen pistol after the SMG, and holsters it. Later on, we see that that gun infact a Beretta 9000 (a smaller variant). Jack gives this gun to Kate Warner and she uses it to take down a thug of her own. Gary Matheson makes his surprise comeback after Kim Bauer at his home, of which he eliminates an LAPD Officer and takes his service-issue Beretta M92FS. After a fight and tumble, Kim Bauer ends up behind the gun. She shoots Matherson twice, as directed by her Father over the phone. Jack Bauer acquires an M9 from the rear of a CTU vehicle's armoury. He sticks with this gun for the remaining hours of the Day, however does not get a chance to use it against the puppeteer of the season, Peter Kingsley. Day 3 The first Beretta M9 in the season is held, again, by the LAPD. Chase Edmunds starts off his day in the field with a Beretta M9 until his capture by Salazar soldiers. Tony Almeida is shot at point-blank range by an M9. Jack Bauer gets an M9 during his escape from the prision break (of which he started). He holds onto this until he is knocked out by Hector Salazar, Ramon Salazar's brother. Later on, Jack Bauer gets another Beretta M92FS from one of Nina Myers's bodyguards. This gun swaps hands several times, including being used by Ramon Salazar to kill his brother Hector Salazar, and eventually ends up back in Jack's grip. He uses this gun to finally seek revenge on Nina Myers hours later. Sometime later, Chase uses a suppressed Beretta M9 when conducting a safe-house raid with Tom Baker. Day 4 A suppressed Beretta M9 was Jack Bauer's last gun with ammunition during the fire-fight of episode 7. He is pinned with Audrey Raines when the hostiles move in, when without expectation Tony Almeida appears and saves their lives -- with a smaller variant of the Beretta M9, the Beretta 9000. The Beretta 9000 is Tony Almeida's weapon of choice throught Day 4 Henry Powell, a contact of Marwans, uses a customized version of the Beretta M92FS. His gun has a black reciever (handle/grip) and a silver slide. In Day 4, Curtis Manning gets ahold of a Beretta M9 after his torture/escape from the clutches of Marwan's men. However, his weapon of choice is a Glock 17. Dina Araz is killed by a Beretta M9. During the blackout shootout, Paul Raines is seen manning a Beretta of his own when they fall-back into the gun store. Day 5 Vladimir Bierko used a Beretta M9, however in the final scene involving him in the Russian Submarine he is using a weapon of M1911 design. Day 6 Mike Doyle used a Beretta PX4 Storm, in addition to his Glock 17 / 19. Jack Bauer also uses this weapon, taken from a CTU guard, during the seige of CTU. It then turns into a Sig Sauer P228, which is presumably a mistake, as there is no time for him to swap weapons. This weapon is not the K100 Grand Power, as was previously stated. GLOCK series Day 1 Senator David Palmer's Secret Service detail each use a GLOCK of some description. Jack Bauer takes a GLOCK 19 from Secret Service agent Alan Hayes after the attempt on Palmer's life at the breakfast. He held onto this the whole time he was in handcuffs and had taken a hostage, and used it until it clicked clean of ammo during the rescue of his family in episode 13: Midday - 1pm. Jack Bauer used a GLOCK 19 and his Sig Sauer P228 (with suppressor) in dual action shooting, to take down a member of Gaines' team who had discovered Teri and Kim Bauer in hiding. Nina Myers breaks out a GLOCK 19 with a suppressor from a hidden compartment in the finale episode of the season, when she is compromised at CTU. She uses this gun to kill Teri Bauer. Day 2 Tom Baker was seen carrying one during Day 2. George Mason used a GLOCK 17 throught Day 2. 24: The Game In 24: The Game, the Tag 17 Pistol is based on the real-life GLOCK 17. From the manual: ''The Tag 17 semi-automatic pistol appeared in 1983. Initially designed for use by the Austrian Army, it has since become extremely popular with police forces, particular in the United States. It performs strongly in all areas and is renowned for its simple, no-nonsense operation. The Tag 17 can also be fitted with a suppressor, as when Jack infiltrates Peter Madsen's base just after 7pm. Chase Edmunds also has the weapon at the bunker in D.C., as well as a suppressed version at the abandoned train yard. Day 3 During Day 3, the GLOCK 17 / 19 is used by a Salazar soldier, and is eventually taken by Chase Edmunds for the rest of the Mexico operation. Agent Tom Baker is again seen using a GLOCK, also with a suppressor on an operation with Chase Edmunds to capture Steven Saunders. Michelle Dessler uses a GLOCK 17 when she is out in the field. When Kim Bauer is put into the field on an operation to convince Saunders' men that she is Jane, his daughter, Jack Bauer stops Kim before entering the helicopter on top of CTU and gives her a gun. The gun is a nickel-coated Glock of a small model, possibly a GLOCK 26. Day 4 CTU security guards must carry GLOCK pistols. In the first episode, Jack Bauer king hits a guard and takes his gun, then uses it to gain information from a suspect in CTU's holding room. Day 5 Before the Day's storyline even fully unfolds, when Jack Bauer is in hiding, he hides a GLOCK 19 under the cushion of his lounge. He must take this with him in his messenger bag, as later on he hands it to Chloe O'Brian and tells her to head into the refinery. Standard side-arm for Curtis Manning. Tony Almeida has a GLOCK stolen from him by Christopher Henderson after Henderson injects him with an overdose of a highly toxic interrogation fluid. Jophef Malina uses a full auto / semi auto selector Glock 18 when CTU assaults his home, and he is cornered. A bullet from this gun hits Curtis Manning in the arm. Day 6 Used by Curtis Manning. Used by Mike Doyle. When storming CTU, the leader of the Chinese terrorists has a nickel slide full auto / semi auto selector GLOCK 18. SIG Sauer series Day 1 Jack Bauer's weapon of choice is a Sig Sauer P228 with a chrome slide. (fault in season 1: throughtout the first half of season 1, Jack's gun continiously swaps from a model P229 to a P228. It isnt until later on in the season, it would seem, production went ahead with only using a P228) Victor Drazen confiscates Jack's P228 and uses it himself over the time frame in which Bauer is held hostage. After his rampage on the docks, Jack Bauer recovers his P228 from Drazen. He uses it in the windshield shootout with Nina Myers and almost kills her with it before George Mason talks him out of it, secures the weapon. Day 2 In Day 2, before the events unfold and tangle the main characters, a moment passes through Jack Bauer's mind when he is at home and depressed. His eyes almost piece the Sig Sauer P228 in his drawer as he undoubtedly considers sucicide. Later on thorught the season, Jack Bauer is armed with his Sig Sauer P228. Day 3 Jack Bauer no longer uses his Sig Sauer pistol. He swaps his weapon of choice for the HK USP Compact. One of Steven Saunders' men uses a Sig Sauer of some degree, during the exchange of Michelle Dessler for Saunders' daughter Jane. Day 4 Ronnie Lobell, head of CTU field ops in season 4 (for the first 2 hours) uses a Sig Pro 2340 pistol. Once he is killed, Jack Bauer assumes this handgun. He later uses it to stage the hold up of the fuel station. Possibly a throw-back to seasons 1 and 2, or even just a coincidence, Mitch Anderson uses an exact replica of Jack Bauer's signature P228 pistol. Tony Almeida uses a Sig Pro (either the 2340 or the 2009) after being made a provisional CTU agent. It is given to him, along with his credentials, by Erin Driscoll and a CTU guard. He uses this until it is taken off him by Mandy, but he is seen using it again when he follows Dale Spalding to capture Jack Bauer. Day 5 Jack Bauer obtains a Sig Sauer P225 from the floor of the airport as the CTU swat-team assaults the terrorists. Jack accuracy takes out about 2 men of his own before stopping Anton Beresch from killing himself. However, Beresch successfully finishes the job. Day 6 A Sig Pro 2340 (or model close too) pistol is the first handgun in Jack Bauer's hands. He takes this in episode 2 of Day 6 from one of Hamri Al-Assad's patrolling man, outside the safehouse of which the US Air-Force is about to explode. Hours later, another Sig Sauer P225R is seen when Graem Bauer has Jack and Phillip Bauer executed. It is the gun Jack swipes from his guard, before his father shoots him dead. Darren McCarthy uses a Sig Sauer P228 (with chrome slide). His girlfriend later kills him with it in the street. In Episode 10: 3pm - 4pm, Milo Pressman attempts to fend off some of Phillip Bauer's henchmen with a CTU issue Sig Sauer P228. Heckler & Koch series Day 1 The first use of a HK handgun was within the first episode, when Richard Walsh is under attack. His attackers can be seen using HK USP Tactical pistols with suppressors. Jovan Myovic, a hitman hired by The Drazens, uses a USP after taking down a CTU agent in the safehouse with a hook-launching device. Jack Bauer uses 2 standard USP handguns in his sucicidal frontal attack on The Drazen's base of operations. He apparently shoots down 7 men (possibly less as several of Drazen's men were probably hit by the van), including Victor Drazen, into whom Bauer emptied the entire magazine. Day 2 After escaping his restraints, Jack calmly grasped a silenced USP Tactical off of Raymond O'Hara's shoulder holster as he collapsed from a paralysis. He then used it to execute his torturer, and the 2 men guarding the room. Jack Bauer rescued Kate Warner from her house attack using the same weapon. 24: The Game The P7 Pistol (used mainly by Tony Almeida) is based on the Heckler & Koch P7 handgun. From the manual: The P7 was developed specifically for the German Police Force and features a unique grip cocking lever that allows it to be carried safely with a round in the chamber, but always ready to fire. The P7's accuracy, compact design, and the popular three-dot sighting system make it very well suited for many defense and tactical applications. Day 3 Jack Bauer's weapon-of-choice changes for the first time in Day 3, as instead of using his signature nickel-chromed P228 pistol, he uses the newer HK USP Compact. Although he loses his handgun early on in the season (prison break), he later has it re-issued back at CTU after the entire Salazar venture has passed. Gael Ortega used a P7 when he was 'discovered as a mole' inside CTU. At the end of the day, when Ortega's wife is brought into CTU to collect his things, she discovers his P7 pistol. Upon exiting CTU, shes uses it to blow Steven Saunders away. Day 4 Jack Bauer used the Heckler & Koch USP Compact for the entire Day. One of the original members of the Turkish Crimson Jihad terrorist group responsible for the kidnapping of Secretary of Defence James Heller and his daughter Audrey Raines, used a HK USP with a chromed slide. Jack later confiscated this handgun when he staged the robbery of the fuel station. Day 5 Jack Bauer used the Heckler & Koch USP Compact for the entirety of Day 5. Day 6 Jack Bauer used the Heckler & Koch USP Compact for the entriety of Day 6. Smith & Wesson series S&W Model 60 'Snub Nose' Revolver Day 2: Jack Bauer, under the identity of Jack Roush, is issued a Smith & Wesson Model 60 by Michelle Dessler in the helicopter prior to his undercover operation. Later on in the day, Kim Bauer is given the same model revolver after her attempted kidnapping by hunter Lonnie McRae. "Be careful ... there's cougars out" S&W Model 66 Revolver (AKA in 24: The Game as 'Weber .38 Revolver') 24: The Game: From the manual; Traditionally popular with law enforcement professionals around the world, this stainless steel .38 revolver is a phenomenally powerful handgun that delivers a large, heavy bullet at very high velocity. The potency of this weapon is exceptional, as is the amount of recoil and muzzle flash it produces. The Weber .38 is available during the final confrontation with Max on his yacht. It was also available for Chase Edmunds in 2:00am-3:00am. Day 3: During the prision riot Jack Bauer started as a decoy in his objective of freeing Ramon Salazar, the other prisoners overpower most of the guards and during the calm-before-the-storm, make them each play a deadly game of Russian Roulette with a Smith & Wesson Model 66 Revolver. S&W model SW99 Day 3: Jack Bauer takes this weapon from one of Salazar's guards on the plane, which he then uses to take Salazar hostage. Tom Baker later uses this handgun, probably the same one, when CTU surrounds the building where Saunders is hiding. S&W model 4506 Day 1: George Mason's weapon of choice. A Smith and Wesson matching similar design, with a black metal slide instead of chrome, was given to Teri Bauer by Rick. She was directed to kill Eli Stram when he returned. Teri aimed to do so, however the gun does not fire. The gun was originally belonged to Rick's friend Dan. Day 3: Chase Edmunds' weapon of choice. Day 4: Secretary of Defence James Heller's execution was about to be completed at the hands of terrorists with a S&W pistol of this model. S&W model 3913 Day 2: Marie Warner's weapon of choice. She almost kills Kate Warner with this gun with an attached silencer. Walther series Day 1 Day 2 Peter Kingsley uses a Walther P99. Kingsley's bodyguard, the member who was engaged in a fist-fight with Jack Bauer in the final episode of the season, posessed a Walther PPK in an ankle-holster. The gun was knocked clear during the fight, resulting in Jack Bauer later finding the gun and aiming it at Kingsley. The gun clicks dry after only having fired 2 or 3 shots (explanations of why this is so could be expressed many of ways; one being that in the deleted 'extended' version of the fight, more rounds were fired in the scuffle - 6 to be exact: what the PPk holds in 9mm. Another reason that ties into the aired version could be that from the throw, the gun had been damaged - jammed. Of course, all arguements are silenced when it is suggested 'what if the henchmen didnt load it fully...?') Day 3 Nina Myers uses a chrome version of a PPK. When the hotel is quarantined by CTU, a staff member finds a PPK and attempts to escape. Day 4 Dave Conlon of McLennan-Forster uses a Walther P99 sidearm. Mandy also uses a Walther P99 with and without a supressor. Day 5 Day 6 Colt series Day 1 Day 2 Jonathan Wallace, the 'seventh man', whom Jack Bauer meets in a dark alley along with Kate Warner, uses a Colt M1911a1 pistol during the shootout with the sniping commandos. 24: The Game Jack Bauer's supposedly new weapon of choice was an 'Elite Pistol'. This was clearly an untitled version of the more sophisticated and futuristic M1911a1 in the STI range called the Executive. Day 3 Hector Salazar lets Claudia's little brother play with one of his customized Colt M1911 pistols in the opening scenes of Day 3. Day 4 Day 5 Day 6 Phillip Bauer uses a Springfield Armoury version of the Colt M1911a1. Other handguns... Day 1 In season 1 of 24, Tony Almeida used an IMI Jericho 941 (Magnum Research Baby Eagle) while trapping Jamey in the bathroom, but later changes to a Beretta M9 Inox when killing Jovan Myovic, which becomes his weapon of choice until he is taken into custody in Day 3. Jovan Myovic the assassin later sent to kill Teri Bauer (killed by Tony Almeida) originally used a customized-looking hook-gun. Day 2 Nina Myers attempts to escape the FBI and Jack Bauer whilst forcefully undercover. During her escape, she is apprehened by Jack. She was using an IMI Jericho pistol. Arguements about Syed Ali's handgun continue. The weapon is either one of unknown make or model, or it is the worse version of a rubber Beretta M9 pistol (IE: the barrel of the weapon seems to not be connected with where the barrel of the pistol should be, if classified as a Beretta). In a desperate act after surviving the plane crash, Jack Bauer is left no choice but to use his current equipt weapon to take down an attacking Coral Snake Commando. Bauer fires a HK P2a1 survival flare pistol into the chest of an attacker, before upgrading his weaponry to an M4 Carbine. Day 3 The weapon Michelle Dessler uses during her short escape period from Saunders appears to be a Beretta 8000 Cougar. Nina Myers held an STI handgun to Chase Edmunds's head before Jack took her down. Kim Bauer aimed a Mk22 at Nina Myers(which she picked up off a dead security guard: a body count added to Myers' escape), however, was unable to shoot her. Jack Bauer interveined. Day 4 Day 5 Jack Bauer uses a FN BDA9 (based on the Browning Hi Power 9mm) during the attack on the mall, taken from the terrorist who's neck he breaks. This weapon is not a Beretta M9 or 92, as stated previously. Throughout Day 5, possibly as another mirror of Henderson to Bauer, Christopher Henderson uses a HK P2000: the nearly indistinguishable version of the HK USP Compact (Jack's weapon of choice). The writing on the side of the gun stating its model is clearly evident when Jack hands the pistol to Audrey Raines in episode 19. Joseph Malina hands Christopher Henderson a gun. When CTU hit Malina's place, the gun is taken off Henderson by Jack Bauer. Later on, when Henderson agrees to help secure the Nuclear Submarine, he asks Jack for "Malina's .45". This gun is believed to be a Smith & Wesson mod. 4506. Day 6 Abu Fayed uses an IMI Jericho 941 (Magnum Reaserch Baby Eagle). The entire timeline concerning the Russian Consulate, the guards and Jack Bauer himself are armed with the Russian service pistol, the Makarov PM. During the raid on the Russian Consulate, Jack Bauer used a '''Makarov (62k or 64k) pistol. Day 6 is currently the only day Jack Bauer has not had a Beretta M92FS... (dated entry after episode 20) Category:Weapons